a. Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of medical devices, including a medical device for introduction into a body, such as a catheter, and other maneuverable medical devices.
b. Background Art
Catheters and sheaths having flexible tubular bodies with deflectable distal ends and control handles for controlling distal end deflection are commonly used in connection with many noninvasive medical procedures. For example, catheters having one or more ultrasound transducers along the distal ends of their bodies are used for intra-cardiac echocardiography studies. The distal end of the catheter body is typically positioned in a patient's heart and an ultrasound transducer may provide signal data which may be used to generate images to visualize cardiac structures and blood flow within the heart during intra-cardiac visualization, navigation, and mapping. Generally, an ultrasound transducer may comprise one piezoelectric element or a plurality of piezoelectric elements. Each piezoelectric element may have a relatively fine electrically conductive wire attached thereto, and the wire may extend through the catheter body, ultimately to an electronic control unit (ECU). For example, the conductive wire may extend from the distal end to a proximal end of the catheter where the wire may be terminated with an electrical connector that can be configured to connect with a corresponding socket provided in an ECU. To organize a plurality of wires running throughout the catheter body, the wires may be positioned and attached on a flat mylar ribbon.
As the components of the medical device increase in complexity, as well as cost, it may be desirable to operatively or conductively connect the various components to testing equipment prior to final assembly of the medical device.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.